Guérison
by LoveIsNotWeakness
Summary: AU. Le capitaine Emma Swan est gravement blessée en Afghanistan. Mais plus que son corps, c'est surtout son esprit qui doit guérir. Elle participe pour cela à un programme de soutien aux blessés et va alors être hébergée pendant plusieurs mois par Régina Mills, une actrice de série. SWANQUEEN
1. Chapter 1

Ses oreilles sifflent, et le bourdonnement dans son crâne est insoutenable. Elle veut bouger, mais la douleur l'en empêche. Tout en tentant de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur, elle glisse sa main sur son corps et sent un morceau de métal planté dans son abdomen. Du sang provenant de plaies sur son épaule et son bras s'écoule jusqu'à sa main, et son arcade est certainement ouverte au vu du sang qu'elle sent sur son visage.

Elle se souvient seulement du hurlement de son camarade « Roquette ! » puis plus rien, seulement le noir et la douleur. Ils étaient à l'arrêt, debout à côté de leur véhicule pour étudier la carte de leur patrouille au milieu des montagnes afghanes lorsque l'attaque a survenu.

Elle s'efforce de respirer calmement afin de faire diminuer le martèlement dans sa tête, et attend que le sifflement diminue pour ouvrir lentement les yeux. Le véhicule blindé derrière lequel elle était abritée est en flamme, et ses deux camarades gisent, ensanglantés, à quelques mètres de là. Elle aperçoit le corps du sergent Neal, et n'a pas besoin de s'approcher pour savoir qu'il est mort. Elle entend à sa gauche le caporal Jones gémir de douleur, et utilise les dernières forces qu'elle trouve en elle pour ramper jusqu'à lui.

« Ne bouge surtout pas Killian » lui dit-elle en ouvrant la trousse de secours accroché à son gilet pare-balle. Elle en extrait un garrot qu'elle utilise pour stopper l'hémorragie qu'elle aperçoit sur la jambe de son camarade, puis lui injecte de la morphine pour tenter de soulager sa douleur.

Elle-même lutte pour rester consciente, tant la douleur est forte, mais elle sait qu'elle doit tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'équipe de secours. Elle s'allonge à côté de Killian, et lui murmure inlassablement des encouragements et des paroles réconfortantes pendant un temps qu'elle n'arrive pas à mesurer. Et malgré toute sa volonté, elle sent qu'elle sombre lentement dans l'inconscience. La chaleur et le sable assèchent sa bouche, sa respiration est de plus en plus difficile et elle sombre sans entendre arriver l'équipe de secours de son unité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Capitaine Swan ? Emma, restez avec nous ! »

Elle reprend lentement connaissance à l'aide d'une main serrant la sienne, dans l'hélicoptère qui l'évacue vers la base. Elle ne ressent aucune douleur, elle a l'impression de flotter sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

« Killian » prononce-t-elle doucement « où est le caporal Jones ? ».

« Tout va bien Capitaine » lui répond le colonel Gold, médecin de leur unité. « Il est dans le deuxième hélicoptère, nous vous ramenons à la maison. »

Incapable de lutter davantage, Emma perd à nouveau connaissance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le bip régulier de l'appareillage médical, l'odeur caractéristique et la sensation d'aiguille enfoncée dans son bras permettent à Emma de se situer. Elle n'a pas encore la force d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ressent un profond soulagement de se savoir à l'hôpital. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalise également que le lit dans lequel elle est allongée est trop confortable pour être le lit d'un hôpital de campagne.

Elle s'efforce alors d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière et le blanc immaculé des murs l'aveuglent. Elle fait un deuxième essai en clignant rapidement des paupières, puis veut se relever mais sent une main se poser doucement sur son épaule pour la forcer à rester allongée.

« N'y allez pas trop vite Capitaine » lui dit amicalement le colonel Gold, "je suis heureux de vous revoir enfin parmi nous".

Emma tente de lui répondre, mais la brûlure dans sa gorge l'en empêche. Le colonel lui présente un verre d'eau muni d'une paille, lui permettant d'avaler doucement quelques gorgées d'eau. Elle se racle la gorge et parvient enfin à murmurer quelques mots.

« Où suis-je ? » demande-t-elle doucement.

« A l'hôpital de Landstuhl, en Allemagne. Nous vous avons rapatrié, vous et Jones, il y a quelques jours ».

« Quelques jours ? » s'étonne Emma.

« L'équipe médicale vous a stabilisé à Kaboul. Malgré nos efforts, votre état de santé restait très préoccupant et nous ne sommes pas parvenus à vous faire reprendre connaissance. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, et la plaie que vous avez au ventre s'est infectée. Au bout d'une semaine, nous avons pris la décision de vous rapatrier ici. Nous sommes arrivés il y a trois jours. » lui répond le colonel, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

« Votre corps a été mis à rude épreuve capitaine Swan » poursuit-il, « et bien que vous ayez repris connaissance, vous n'être pas encore sortie d'affaire. Je vous laisse vous reposer, je repasserai vous voir plus tard » conclut-il en s'éloignant vers la porte.

« Mon colonel » l'interpelle Emma. Gold se retourne, la main sur la poignée de la porte. « Qu'en est-il pour Neal ? »

Gold prend quelques secondes pour lui répondre, puis lui confirme ce qu'elle avait malheureusement redouté lors de l'attaque « Le sergent Neal est mort, nous n'avons rien pu faire ». Il marque une pause puis ajoute « Jones est toujours ici. Il est conscient mais la blessure à sa jambe est inquiétante. Il sera heureux de savoir que vous êtes éveillée. Maintenant, reposez-vous capitaine ». C'est sur ces mots que le colonel Gold referme la porte de la chambre, laissant Emma avec le bip des machines pour seule compagnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Allongée dans l'IRM, Emma attendait patiemment la fin de l'examen en écoutant Mozart, diffusé doucement dans ses oreilles grâce à un casque mis à disposition par l'équipe médicale. Bien que ce ne soit pas sa musique de prédilection, ça avait au moins le mérite de faire passer le temps plus vite. En effet, depuis 4 semaines maintenant, son quotidien était rythmé par une batterie d'examens et de rendez-vous. IRM pour son épaule et son genou, échographie pour sa blessure à l'abdomen, kiné pour sa rééducation ... des journées longues et douloureuses pour la jeune capitaine qui se laissait guider telle une automate par les infirmiers et les médecins.

Son épaule fracturée se remettait doucement, tout comme les muscles de son avant-bras gravement abimés lors de l'attaque. Sa blessure à l'abdomen commençait à cicatriser, mais lui provoquait des douleurs insupportables à chaque mouvement. Elle portait une atèle pour maintenir son genou en place, et était contrainte de se déplacer en fauteuil roulant, faute de pouvoir utiliser des béquilles. N'étant pas encore autonome, elle dépendait ainsi de l'équipe soignante pour la plupart des actes du quotidien. Son rétablissement physique était en bonne voie, et son ardeur lors des séances de rééducation lui valait les félicitations régulières de son médecin. Mais derrière un sourire de façade et quelques plaisanteries échangées avec les infirmiers, Emma souffrait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Depuis son retour, elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ne parvenait plus à dormir sans somnifères, et même avec ça, elle était réveillée chaque nuit par le même cauchemar, où elle revivait l'attaque et se réveillait en sueur, son cœur battant à un tel rythme que s'en était douloureux. Et lorsqu'elle était éveillée, elle sursautait à chaque claquement de porte ou bruit sourd, portant par réflexe sa main à sa taille pour attraper son arme. Mais le fait de ne jamais la trouver ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment d'insécurité. Elle mangeait peu, et refusait catégoriquement de voir le caporal Jones malgré ses nombreuses demandes, incapable de faire face au sentiment de culpabilité qui s'emparait d'elle lorsque ses yeux se posait sur la prothèse remplaçant le pied que Killian avait perdu lors de l'attaque.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle était dans sa chambre, le regard fixé sur le jardin de l'hôpital, lorsque le colonel Gold entra dans chambre, la faisant sursauter.

 **« - Bonjour Emma.**

 **\- Mon colonel. »**

Il la fixa quelques secondes, comme s'il hésitait à prononcer les prochains mots.

 **« - Le docteur Whale m'a dit que vous aviez encore refusé de vous présenter à votre rendez-vous aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Je … Ma séance de rééducation était épuisante, j'ai préféré rentrer dans ma chambre. »**

Sa voix était neutre, tout comme son visage, mais son mensonge ne tenait pas la route et elle le savait. Mais ce rendez-vous était au-delà de ses forces.

 **« - Emma, vous devez aller voir un psychiatre. C'est indispensable après ce que vous avez traversé, et vous le savez. Vous êtes la première, à chaque retour de mission, à envoyer les soldats de votre section consulter si vous sentez qu'ils en ont besoin. Alors pourquoi refusez-vous d'y aller ?**

 **\- Pour dire quoi ?** répondit-elle en regardant à nouveau vers l'extérieur, le regard vide. **Ça ne changera rien à ce qui est arrivé, et je vais bien.**

 **\- Parfait, puisque vous allez bien, ça ne sera qu'une formalité. Rendez-vous demain à 10h, et c'est un ordre capitaine.** Il avait durci le ton à la fin de sa phrase, et Emma le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que cette fois, elle n'y échapperait pas.

 **\- A vos ordres mon colonel »** répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence, sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Emma aurait voulu faire demi-tour, ou prendre encore quelques minutes avant de pénétrer dans le bureau du psychiatre, mais l'infirmier qui poussait son fauteuil ne lui laissa pas le choix. Assis derrière son bureau, cheveux blonds décolorés et blouse blanche sur le dos, il regardait Emma arriver avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

 **« - Capitaine Swan, je commençais à désespérer de vous voir** , lui dit-il avec humour. Et malgré le regard noir que lui renvoya Emma, il ne se départit pas de son sourire.

 **\- Disons qu'on ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix.** Emma arborait un visage impassible, et son regard était dorénavant fixé sur le docteur Whale, pressée d'en finir.

 **\- Sachez en tout cas que je ne vous forcerais pas à me parler capitaine, bien que je pense que vous ayez beaucoup de choses à dire.**

 **\- Pas tant que ça** , répondit Emma d'une voix posée, aucune trace d'émotion sur son visage. **Je sais que le colonel Gold tient beaucoup à ce rendez-vous, mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité.**

 **\- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tout le monde s'attend à ce que j'aille mal mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas. Je connais les risques de mon métier, la mort et les blessures en font partie et j'y ai été préparé. »**

Et c'était vrai, encore plus pour Emma que pour les autres. Sa formation militaire l'avait préparé à tout ça, mais la vie s'en était déjà chargée bien avant. Durant son enfance passée de foyers en familles d'accueil, elle avait rapidement compris que la vie n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille, et s'était forgée une carapace très résistante. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Emma n'arrivait pas à gérer ses émotions, et le coin de sa tête où elle avait pour habitude de ranger tout les sentiments trop difficiles à gérer semblait refuser d'en accepter davantage.

Mais il était hors de question qu'elle parle de cela au docteur Whale, ou à quiconque d'ailleurs. Elle avait toujours tout géré seule, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire entorse à cette règle. C'est pourquoi, durant la suite du rendez-vous, elle éluda la plupart des questions, finissant même par afficher un sourire de façade très convaincant.

« **-Bien.** La voix du docteur Whale vint troubler le silence qui s'était installé depuis de longue minutes. **Auriez-vous autre chose à ajouter capitaine, ou y aurait-il un sujet particulier que vous souhaiteriez aborder ?**

 **\- Aucun. J'ai répondu à vos questions et, je vous le répète, je vais bien.**

 **\- Parfait. Merci d'être venue capitaine, je vais appeler un infirmier pour vous raccompagner. »**

Pensif, le docteur regardait partir Emma. Il n'était pas dupe, et voyait clair dans son jeu. Il avait lu son dossier, connaissait son parcours avant d'entrer dans l'armée, et savait que ses précédentes missions avait également était difficiles. Il s'inquiétait de la capacité qu'elle avait à masquer ses émotions, et à les enfouir plutôt que de les affronter. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait se résoudre à la renvoyer chez elle seule, les risques étant trop importants. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la garder ici lorsque ses blessures seront guéries. Il pensa alors au programme de soutien aux blessés récemment mis en place, tout en sachant qu'Emma serait difficile à convaincre.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **« - Je pense aussi que ce programme serait tout à fait adapté pour elle. Le capitaine Swan est un excellent élément, nous devons lui donner les meilleures chances de rétablissement.** Le colonel Gold débattait du cas Swan depuis de longues minutes avec l'équipe médicale. **Je connais bien Emma, et elle sera difficile à convaincre mais j'en fais mon affaire.**

 **\- Je pense que la meilleure solution est de l'envoyer à Vancouver,** intervint le docteur Whale. **Nous avons de meilleurs résultats avec les soldats que nous envoyons là-bas qu'avec le programme mis en place à Boston. Le psychiatre référent serait le docteur Hopper, le meilleur dans son domaine.**

 **\- Bien, je vous laisse vous occuper son intégration dans le programme, je m'occupe de Swan »** conclut Gold en se levant.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **« C'est hors de question ! »** Emma était furieuse. Le programme de soutien aux blessés, et pourquoi pas un camp de vacances ! Elle n'avait aucune envie de participer à ce programme. Elle comptait bien régler ça toute seule, comme d'habitude, et reprendre son poste au plus vite.

 **« - Emma, s'il vous plait, soyez raisonnable pour une fois …**

 **\- Raisonnable ? Raisonnable ! Pour une fois ?! Ne le suis-je pas d'habitude mon colonel ? Ne l'ai-je pas toujours été lors de mes missions, ai-je une seule fois agit de manière déraisonnée depuis que l'on se connait ?**

 **\- Ce n'est ce que je voulais dire Emma,** répondit Gold, embarrassé par la tournure que prenait la situation.

 **\- Vraiment ? Vous avez pourtant été clair,** ajouta-t-elle les dents serrées.

 **\- Et moi, je vous assure que vous déformez mes propos Emma, ce qui me conforte dans mon choix. Vous êtes à fleur de peau, et il est hors de question que vous retourniez sur le terrain tant que vous n'aurez pas réglé tout ça.**

 **\- C'est toujours non,** répondit-elle en tentant de se calmer.

 **\- Et une fois de plus, je ne vous laisse pas le choix.** Il posait un regard bienveillant sur elle quand il ajouta, **acceptez mon aide Emma, remettez vous sur pied et je vous assure que je vous réintégrerais dans votre unité. »**

Emma le regardait sans un mot, la mâchoire serrée, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait reprendre son poste. Quand à Gold, il savait qu'il avait gagné la partie, le silence d'Emma étant plus éloquent qu'un long discours.

 **« Même si vous êtes convaincu du contraire, je vous assure que ce sera bénéfique pour vous Emma. Et vous verrez, Vancouver est une très jolie ville »** dit-il en quittant la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **« - Madame, puis-je voir votre pièce d'identité s'il vous plait ?**

 **\- Bien sûr,** répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin en tendant sa carte. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elle, Régina Mills, avait à prouver son identité.

 **\- Parfait Mme Mills. Vous suivez les panneaux jusqu'au bâtiment 12, puis vous serez accueillie sur place par le commandant Booth.** Le jeune soldat la dévisageait sans gêne, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il était en train de parler avec Régina Mills, la star de Home Office, la série d'espionnage qui raflait tous les prix ces dernières années.

 **\- Madame Mills !** appela-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à remonter sa vitre.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- … Je … Hum … Je voulais juste vous dire que j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites.** Les joues du jeune soldat se teintait de rouge alors qu'elle le regardait en souriant.

 **\- Merci, et bonne journée** » conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de démarrer.

Tout en traversant la base, Régina ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser gagner par le stress. Elle avait longuement réfléchi avant d'intégrer ce programme, n'étant pas certaine que cela soit une bonne chose. Si elle avait écouté ses proches, elle ne serait d'ailleurs pas là, son mari et sa famille y étant opposé. Elle comprenait que son mari soit réticent à accueillir un autre homme dans leur maison, qui plus est un soldat blessé.

Mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle faisait le bon choix, et elle avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre la méfiance de sa sœur et de sa mère vis-à-vis de sa démarche. Après ce qui était arrivé à leur famille, elle pensait au contraire qu'elle serait soutenue et encouragée. Elle espérait que le temps ferait son œuvre, et que le soutien de sa famille finirait par se manifester.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle freina sèchement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dépasser le bâtiment 12. Elle repéra rapidement une place disponible pour se garer, mais ne sortit pas pour autant de sa voiture. Elle devait réussir à se calmer avant de se présenter. Elle venait apporter son aide à un soldat blessé, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être nerveuse et fébrile autant qu'elle l'était à cet instant. Elle se forçat à respirer profondément, les yeux fermés, pour chasser son stress comme elle le faisait lors de scènes difficiles à jouer.

Une fois calmée, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur et replaça machinalement quelques mèches de cheveux bruns, fit une légère retouche de rouge à lèvre, puis sortit de sa voiture. Elle réajusta son chemisier, elle avait opté aujourd'hui pour un jean bleu foncé et une chemise blanche, simple et décontractée. Elle voulait se sentir confortable et mettre à l'aise le jeune homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à accueillir.

Elle n'avait aucune information sur lui si ce n'était son grade et son nom : capitaine Swan. Les responsables du programme ne donnaient aucune information aux personnes accueillant les blessés, ils souhaitaient au contraire qu'ils apprennent à se découvrir. De la même manière, le militaire n'avait que le nom de la personne s'apprêtant à l'accueillir.

Régina pris une grande inspiration, puis se dirigea enfin vers le bâtiment, prête pour cette expérience.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 _« Nous amorçons notre descente vers Vancouver, merci d'attacher vos ceintures et de vous préparer à l'atterrissage. »_

Emma souffla tout en rangeant ses affaires, ce vol lui avait semblé interminable. Elle était épuisée mais n'avait bien sûr pas réussi à dormir. Elle n'avait pas non plus réussi à se détendre, sa voisine étant intarissable sur les vacances qu'elle venait de passer en France. Emma avait à plusieurs reprises tentées de s'extraire de la conversation mais sans grand succès. C'est pourquoi, contre toute attente, elle était heureuse d'arriver enfin.

Les dernières semaines avaient été chargées mais avaient portées leurs fruits. L'épaule et le genou d'Emma était remis, son abdomen la faisait toujours souffrir mais sans pour autant être réellement handicapant. Elle arrivait donc à Vancouver dans une forme acceptable, seul le sommeil était encore un vrai problème.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas faite à l'idée de ce programme, mais elle forçait ses pensées négatives à rester à l'écart. Elle n'avait jamais reculé devant une difficulté, et elle s'apprêtait donc à affronter ce qu'elle considérait comme une nouvelle épreuve avec volonté et détermination.

Elle n'avait aucune information concernant sa future famille d'accueil. Elle avait d'ailleurs un réel blocage vis-à-vis de ça. Elle avait connu suffisamment de familles d'accueil dans sa vie, et cela s'était soldé à chaque fois de très mauvaise manière. Bien qu'adulte aujourd'hui, elle vivait donc cela comme un difficile retour en arrière, alors qu'elle s'était tant battue pour s'extraire de tout ça. Pour se changer les idées, elle essayait d'imaginer qui pouvait être cette mystérieuse Madame Mills. Une femme de militaire souhaitant apporter son aide à la communauté ? Une ancienne militaire ? Une vieille célibataire souhaitant une compagnie autre que celle de ses chats ? Elle espérait vraiment que la dernière option soit loin de la réalité !

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut ramenée sur terre par l'arrêt de son véhicule et des bruits de portières. En jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle réalisa qu'elle venait d'arriver à la base militaire de Vancouver. Elle ne put empêcher les battements de son cœur de se faire plus rapide, alors qu'elle se laissait guider dans les couloirs, pour arriver finalement dans une salle de réception. Un buffet de jus de fruits et de biscuits était dressé dans un coin de la pièces, buffet à côté duquel des soldats discutaient un verre à la main.

En les voyant, Emma se sentit réellement mal. L'un d'entre eux portait une prothèse à la place de la jambe gauche, elle pouvait la voir dépasser entre son pantalon et sa chaussure. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir à cet instant une pensée pour le caporal Jones. Un autre avait perdu sa main, un jeune homme était en fauteuil et son voisin portait des traces de brulures sur toutes les parties visibles de son corps. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était la seule femme. Mais pire encore, elle se sentit coupable d'être ici, au milieu de ces soldats blessés gravement dans leur chair, alors qu'elle s'en sortait avec seulement de vilaines cicatrices. Elle se sentaient nauséeuse et une boule se formait dans son estomac. Elle s'approcha du buffet et s'apprêtait à prendre un verre, pour se donner une contenance. Elle n'en eu pas le temps car la porte s'ouvrit sur le commandant Booth, qu'elle avait déjà rencontré lors d'une mission en Irak.

 **« Bonjour à tous,** dit-il d'une fois forte en s'avançant vers le centre de la pièce. **Je suis le commandant Booth, responsable de ce programme. C'est pour moi un plaisir de vous accueillir ici aujourd'hui. Mon équipe et moi-même sommes heureux de pouvoir vous apporter notre aide à un moment clé de votre convalescence. »**

Emma n'écoutait que d'une oreille le discours du commandant. Elle lissait des plis imaginaires sur son uniforme, ses mains étaient moites et elle redoutait les présentations avec l'inconnue chez qui elle allait passer les prochains mois. A l'appel de son nom, elle suivit le soldat qui l'accompagnait vers la pièce où l'attendait Mme Mills. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, Emma le retint par le bras et ne put empêcher son désarroi de se voir dans son regard.

 **« Tout va bien se passer Capitaine Swan,** lui dit-il d'un ton se voulant réconfortant. **Il est normal d'être un peu effrayée par tout ça, mais je vous assure que cela vous sera bénéfique. »**

Effrayée ? Venant d'un soldat qui ne semblait jamais avoir mis un pied sur le terrain, elle trouva sa remarque plutôt malvenue. Et le regard noir qu'elle lui renvoya suffit au jeune homme pour se sentir gêné. Il lui lançât un regard embarrassé, puis ouvrit doucement la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

 **« Madame Mills, je vous présente le capitaine Emma Swan ».**


	4. Chapter 4

_**« Mme Mills, je vous présente le capitaine Emma Swan »**_

Emma s'était arrêtée dans l'embrasure de la porte, et retenait inconsciemment sa respiration. Devant elle, la fixant d'un regard intense et empreint de surprise, se tenait une jeune brune qui ne lui était pas étrangère. En effet, son inconnue était loin d'être une vielle fille passionnée par les chats comme elle l'avait redouté. Bien au contraire. C'était Régina Mills. Régina Mills BORDEL ! Emma était perdue. S'agissait-il d'une blague, ou d'une erreur peut être ?

 **« Capitaine Swan ? »**

Alors qu'elle reprenait contact avec la réalité, elle s'avançait doucement dans la pièce, ne sachant pas réellement quelle attitude adopter. En face d'elle, Régina semblait tout aussi désemparée. Elle qui s'attendait à rencontrer un jeune soldat avait du mal à croire que cette jeune blonde dans un uniforme cintré était le, ou plutôt la militaire qu'elle s'apprêtait à accueillir. Elle fustigeait intérieurement son imagination qui avait, par convention, avait associé militaire à homme.

 **« Madame Mills, Capitaine** , le sergent quittait la pièce, **je vous laisse faire connaissance et repasse vous voir plus tard pour les dernières formalités. »**

Emma ne s'était même pas retournée quand le sergent avait quitté la pièce. Elle était bloquée sur Régina, et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'un silence gênant s'était installé alors que Régina se sentait rougir sous son regard inquisiteur. Emma quant à elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de Régina. Elle la trouvait belle à couper le souffle, et se perdait dans son regard noisette si intense et captivant.

Souhaitant mettre fin à la situation, Régina prit sur elle puis avança vers Emma.

 **« Capitaine Swan, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer »** dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait assurée.

Emma finit par sortir de sa léthargie, et son habituel aplomb reprit rapidement le dessus, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

 **« Madame Mills** , dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait neutre en lui tendant la main, **le plaisir est partagé. »**

Régina fut à nouveau surprise lorsqu'elle serra la main d'Emma. Elle s'était attendue à une poigne ferme ou à des mains rugueuses, usées par l'effort. Au lieu de cela, une main douce et chaude serrait la sienne, en une poignée de main plus chaleureuse qu'elle n'y laissait paraître. Mais bien vite, Emma repris sa main et un nouveau silence s'installa alors que les deux jeunes femmes ne savaient pas quoi dire.

Bien qu'elles se soient lâchées les mains, elles n'avaient pas pour autant réinstauré de distance entre elles, et Régina se trouva happée dans le regard de la blonde. Elle fut surprise d'y découvrir une profonde timidité, à l'opposé de ce que tentait de montrer Emma, qui adoptait une posture droite et raide.

Un sourire finit par se dessiner sur le visage d'Emma, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure et passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

 **«- Je … hum …** elle ne savait pas réellement comment commencer cette conversation **, je vous remercie de m'héberger chez vous pour ce programme.**

 **\- Ne me remerciez pas Capitaine, je le fais avec grand plaisir.** Régina marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis repris de manière hésitante. **Cela vous dérange-t-il si je vous appelle Emma ?**

 **\- Je …** Emma se maudissait d'être aussi hésitante mais son prénom sonnait avec une telle douceur dans la bouche de Régina que cela la touchait plus que de raison. **Non, pas du tout. Me permettez-vous de vous appeler Régina en retour ?**

 **\- Bien sûr,** répondit Régina avec le sourire. **Peut-être pourrions-nous également nous tutoyer ?**

 **\- Je suis désolée Régina, mais j'ai toujours eu des difficultés à tutoyer les gens que je ne connais pas.**

 **\- Oh,** Régina était surprise et, elle devait se l'avouer, un peu déçue aussi par la distance que voulait instaurer Emma. Mais après tout, elle savait que cette expérience serait délicate et elle souhaitait à tout prix mettre la militaire à l'aise. **Je comprends**. **Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire connaissance alors,** poursuivit-elle avec un sourire timide. **»**

Les dernières formalités accomplies, Emma suivi Régina jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle essayait de maitriser son stress, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle était capable d'une maitrise sans faille au combat, mais la situation aujourd'hui était bien différente. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le temps, à l'époque où elle était trimballée de foyers en familles d'accueil, avec cette horrible sensation de plonger dans l'inconnue. Ainsi, elle fut malgré elle distante pendant le trajet, répondant de manière concise et détachée aux questions de Régina, et n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les informations qu'elle lui communiquait sur la ville qu'elles étaient en train de traverser.

Régina avait remarqué qu'Emma s'était renfermée depuis leur départ de la base, et elle ne savait pas du tout comment mettre à l'aise la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle s'avançait dans l'allée de sa maison, elle vit Emma se crisper plus encore, alors que le véhicule s'immobilisait devant le garage. Régina coupa le moteur, et regarda Emma qui fixait la maison, le visage fermé. Alors qu'elle patientait depuis de longues secondes, dans l'attente d'une réaction d'Emma, elle se décida à la sortir de son immobilisme. Elle l'appela doucement mais sans succès. Elle approcha alors doucement sa main de la jeune femme, pour finalement la poser sur son bras.

La réaction d'Emma fut immédiate. Elle sursauta violemment en attrapant la main de Régina, qui elle-même poussa un petit cri de surprise. Emma tenait toujours la main de Régina lorsque son regard croisa le sien. Lorsqu'elle vit la peur dans les ses yeux, elle lâcha immédiatement sa main et sorti de la voiture.

Emma se tenait à l'extérieur du véhicule, les mains tremblantes et le souffle court. Sa réaction avait été totalement disproportionnée, mais elle ne l'avait pas du tout maitrisé. Elle vit Régina s'avancer lentement vers elle, comme si elle s'approchait d'un animal sauvage, mais elle n'osait pas relever les yeux vers elle, ne souhaitant pas y recroiser le sentiment de peur qu'elle avait fait naitre chez la brune.

 **« Emma »** appela doucement Régina. Mais elle ne répondait ni ne la regardait pas. Elle finit même par lui tourner le dos. **« Emma, regardez-moi s'il vous plait ».**

Emma pris une grande inspiration, puis se retourna lentement vers Régina mais sans pour autant la regarder. Elle avait profondément honte de sa réaction, et ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Elle blâmait intérieurement la fatigue du voyage, mais elle savait que sa nervosité provenait de bien autre chose, et elle commençait à se dire que Gold avait peut-être raison, elle avait besoin d'aide.

 **« Je …** Elle se racla la gorge puis reprit d'une voix plus forte, en relevant les yeux vers la brune. **Je suis désolé Régina, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien Emma.** Régina était touchée plus que de raison par ce qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de la blonde. Un mélange de culpabilité et de douleur. **Je vous disais plus tôt que nous n'avions plus qu'à faire connaissance, je suppose que cela fait donc partie des choses dont nous devrons discuter,** ajouta-t-elle doucement avec le sourire. »

Car Régina savait, elle savait ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Emma. Elle l'avait suffisamment vécu avec son père pour savoir qu'attraper le bras d'Emma était une erreur. Elle l'avait su au moment même où sa main avait effleuré son uniforme, mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle allait devoir marcher sur des œufs avec la jeune femme, le temps que celle-ci se sente suffisamment à l'aise pour ne plus être sur la défensive. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle pouvait sentir au plus profond d'elle-même que cela en vaudrait la peine.


	5. Chapter 5

Assise sur son lit, Emma prenait un instant pour repenser à la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Son cœur battait à un rythme bien trop élevé depuis ce matin, partagé entre l'appréhension de ce que pourrait être ce séjour chez Régina, et l'agréable et inattendu plaisir qu'elle ressentait en sa compagnie.

Après l'incident de la voiture, le reste de la journée fut beaucoup plus serein. La découverte de la maison tout d'abord, qui s'apparentait plus à un manoir qu'à une maison. Sa chambre, dotée de sa propre salle de bain et d'une vue sur la piscine, était très agréable et Emma se prit à espérer que pour une fois, ses premières nuits ne seraient pas témoins de cauchemars tant elle s'y sentait bien.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires, Régina lui avait proposé un rafraichissement sur la terrasse. Elle ne semblait pas tenir rigueur à la blonde de son attitude dans la voiture, et semblait même la comprendre. En sa présence, ces gestes étaient mesurés, et sa voix grave savait rester douce lorsqu'elle s'adressait à elle. Son regard, pénétrant et intense, s'attardait parfois sur elle comme si elle était un mystère à percer.

Emma avait réussi à se détendre, et elles échangèrent un long moment sur le métier de la brune. Régina était passionnée par son métier, et ses beaux yeux chocolat s'illuminaient lorsqu'elle en parlait. Emma se surprit à apprécier la légèreté de cette conversation. Elle était reconnaissante envers Régina, qui avait apparemment décidé de lui laisser un peu de répit en ne la questionnant ni sur son métier, ni sur la raison de sa venue dans ce programme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La fin de journée fut donc calme pour les deux femmes et c'est ainsi qu'Emma se retrouvait dans sa chambre, finalement heureuse de sa journée mais aussi un peu angoissée à l'idée de descendre diner. Ce diner serait le théâtre de sa première rencontre avec Robin, et le stress commençait à poindre. Les mains un peu tremblantes, elle vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue devant le miroir, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Elle portait toujours son uniforme. D'une certaine façon, elle le voyait un peu comme une armure et se sentait plus à l'aise ainsi. Elle avait toujours eu plus d'aplomb et de confiance en étant le Capitaine Emma Swann qu'en étant seulement Emma, d'autant aujourd'hui, dans une période où elle ne savait plus vraiment qui elle était.

En s'approchant des escaliers, elle distingua des bribes de la conversation de Régina et Robin à l'étage inférieur.

« - **… les femmes ne sont pas faites pour ça Régina.**

\- **Pardon ?** Au ton de sa voix, Emma pouvait aisément dire, même en la connaissant seulement depuis ce matin, que Régina semblait profondément énervée par la discussion.

\- **Ecoute,** répondit Robin d'un ton se voulant apaisant, **je ne suis pas contre les femmes dans l'armée mais reconnait que cela reste avant tout un métier d'homme. Quand on voit le poids de leur équipement et le danger de certaines missions, je trouve inconscient d'y envoyer des femmes.**

\- **Donc, sa place est dans un bureau, et ce qui lui est arrivé était prévisible ?**

 **\- Je suis désolé si ça te choque chérie, mais je le pense. Regarde l'histoire de ton père et dis-moi qu'une femme est assez forte pour traverser tout ça.** »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sentant que le sujet déviait sur un sujet personnel, et ne souhaitant pas s'immiscer dans la vie privée de la brune, Emma se racla la gorge en descendant les escaliers pour s'annoncer.

Arrivée dans la salle à manger, elle nota l'air fermé de Régina, qui sembla pourtant se détendre lorsque son regard se posa sur elle. Après ce qu'elle avait entendu, sa fierté lui avait donné le courage qui lui faisait cruellement défaut ses dernière semaines, et c'est d'un pas assuré qu'elle s'approcha de Robin.

« - **Bonsoir** , dit-elle en lui tendant la main, **Capitaine Emma Swan, merci de m'accueillir chez vous**. »

La poigne de Robin était ferme, et son regard s'attarda sur elle d'une manière assez dérangeante dont Emma préféra faire abstraction.

« - **Enchanté Emma** , répondit-il avec un sourire enjôleur la mettant mal à l'aise. **Tout comme Régina, je ne m'attendais pas à une militaire** , dit-il en insistant sur une, **mais cela n'est pas pour me déplaire.** Puis, se tournant vers Régina, **on va peut-être passer à table non ? J'ai une réunion assez tôt demain et une journée chargée.** »

Cette première rencontre avec Robin confirma à Emma l'impression qu'elle avait eu en écoutant leur conversation, mais elle décida de passer outre. Il avait malgré tout accepté de l'accueillir sous son toit pour ce programme, donc elle devait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Bien que pour Emma, la première impression était souvent la bonne.

Ainsi, elle ne saurait dire si le repas qui avait suivi avait été agréable ou non. Robin semblait être un homme intelligent et intéressant, mais la conversation qu'elle avait interrompue et le regard qu'il avait porté sur elle lui laissait une impression particulière, et elle n'a pas réussi à se défaire du sentiment de malaise qu'elle ressentait en sa présence.

Régina, quant à elle, était une hôtesse irréprochable. Malgré le malaise qui planait lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Robin, probablement dû à leur précédente discussion, elle restait douce lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Emma, et avait fait en sorte d'orienter les conversations sur des sujets anodins. Emma lui en était reconnaissante, mais ne savait pas vraiment comment le lui montrer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la fin du repas, Emma était un peu gênée, ne sachant pas si elle devait ou pouvait passer la soirée avec eux. Elle avait insisté pour aider Régina à débarrasser la table et se retrouvé maintenant debout à l'entrée du salon, incertaine sur l'attitude à adopter.

Robin coupa court à ses interrogations internes en proposant à Régina, sans un regard pour Emma, d'aller prendre l'air. Régina semblait un peu gênée et se tourna vers Emma.

« - **Souhaites-tu te joindre à nous Emma ?** lui demanda-t-elle lui voix un peu timide, en même temps que Robin glissait son bras autour de sa hanche.

\- **Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer** , répondit Emma en alternant son regard entre Robin et Régina **. Je vous remercie pour le repas et je vais plutôt monter me reposer et vous laisser profiter de cette soirée**. »

A cet instant, quelque chose traversa le regard de Régina. Mais, ce qu'Emma identifia comme de la déception, disparu immédiatement, remplacé par un regard tellement neutre qu'Emma se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. Elle prit donc rapidement congé, se disant qu'une soirée au calme ne serait pas un luxe après une telle journée.


	6. Chapter 6

_Un sol rocheux et des montagnes à perte de vue. Des flammes, des cris, du sang sur le sol. Emma a beau courir, derrière chaque crète, après chaque virage du chemin, le même paysage brûlé et dévasté se dessine à l'infini. Derrière elle, le corps sanglant aux traits familiers la suit sans relâche. Ses poumons la brûle tellement qu'elle a un gout de sang dans la bouche._

 _A bout de souffle, épuisée, elle chute à genou, ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre les hurlements du corps qui la suit et l'appelle sans cesse. Les larmes inondent son visage, elle panique et ne parvient pas à reprendre son souffle quand une main ensanglantée se pose sur son épaule._

 _« -_ _ **Tu m'as abandonné Swan !**_

 _-_ _ **Non !**_ _Elle hurle, se débat, mais la prise sur épaule se raffermie._

 _-_ _ **Tu devais nous protéger, c'était ton devoir.**_ _La voix est dure, pleine de ressentiment et de colère._

 _-_ _ **Je suis désolé Neal**_ _, elle sanglote, se débat toujours,_ _ **je n'ai rien pu faire.**_

 _-_ _ **Tu aurais dû mourir avec moi.**_ _La main sur son épaule remonte sur son cou et, rejointe par sa jumelle, commence à serrer._ _ **Tu m'as abandonné là-bas, tu m'as tué Swan.**_

 _-_ _ **NON !**_ _»_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emma se réveille en sueur et porte immédiatement ses mains à son cou. Des larmes qu'elle ne parvient pas à retenir roulent lentement sur ses joues, alors qu'elle essaie calmer les battements de son cœur et sa respiration devenues anarchiques. Elle regarde sa chambre dans la pénombre, essayant de sa rassurer. _Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar Swan, le même que d'habitude donc respire._

Chaque nuit, le même cauchemar se répète et chaque nuit, elle en sort aussi éprouvée que la première nuit. Les nombreuses séances avec son psychiatre ont permis de régler beaucoup de choses mais pas celle-là.

Elle sait qu'elle ne parviendra pas à se rendormir, pas ce soir. Elle sèche rapidement ses larmes et se lève, elle a besoin d'air. Traversant la maison sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller ses occupants, Emma se dirige lentement vers la terrasse, espérant trouver la quiétude dont elle a besoin au bord de la piscine.

La porte donnant sur l'extérieur est déjà ouverte et elle est surprise de voir Régina, installée sur un fauteuil et concentrée sur la lecture d'une liasse de document. Elle ne l'a pas entendue arrivée, et Emma en profite pour l'observer quelques instants. Vêtue d'un peignoir en satin, les jambes repliées sous elle, elle porte une paire de lunettes à monture épaisse noir et est totalement absorbée par sa lecture.

Emma la trouve belle, éclairée par la lueur des légers éclairages extérieurs, et fronce les sourcils en réalisant que c'est déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle fait ce constat à propos de Régina. Elle ne sait pas si elle a le droit de la déranger mais le destin semble répondre pour elle, quand le visage de Régina se tourne vers elle, d'abord étonné, avant de s'illuminer d'un sourire léger et timide.

« - **Hey …**

\- **Hey…** Emma s'avance lentement sur la terrasse, incertaine. **Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, je pensais être seule vue l'heure.**

\- **Tu ne me déranges pas,** répond Régine en ôtant ses affaires du siège à côté du sien. **J'ai toujours du mal à dormir quand j'ai des grosses scènes à jouer le lendemain, donc j'en profite pour relire mon texte.**

\- **Je suis comme toi les veilles de départ en mission,** dit Emma en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. **Je passe ma nuit à relire les ordres et à tout vérifier.** Une ombre passe dans son regard et, alors qu'elle s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose, elle se révise et le silence s'installe.

\- **Et as-tu prévu de partir en mission demain ?** demande Régina après quelques instants.

\- **Hein ?** Emma la regarde, les sourcils froncés. **Je .. Non .. Enfin … Pourquoi ?**

\- **Parce que,** dit Régina avec un léger sourire, **si ce n'est pas un départ en mission qui t'empêche de dormir, peut être que tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu es éveillée à cette heure-ci** ? »

Le ton était doux, et le regard de Régina bienveillant. Emma savait que le but de son séjour était de guérir, et qu'elle devait pour cela apprendre à parler à Régina. Mais, bien qu'elle se sente à l'aise avec la jeune femme, et elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à lui parler. Le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait était trop fort, et elle avait honte d'être aussi faible.

Le regard de Régina était toujours fixé sur elle, et Emma s'y perdit un instant. Elle fut tentée de lui raconter son cauchemar, mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure et elle choisit la facilité, une fois de plus.

« - **Rien d'important,** répondit-elle sur un ton léger en se levant, **probablement le décalage horaire. Je te laisse relire ton texte,** ajoute-t-elle en se levant sous le regard déçu de Régina. Elle s'arrête et se retourne passant la porte. **Et ne stresse pas pour demain, je suis sûre que tu seras parfaite.** »

La sincérité dans son regard fît légèrement rougir Régina, et c'est sur ces mots qu'elle remonte dans sa chambre, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir été si lâche et d'avoir déçue Régina, alors que celle-ci faisait de gros effort pour qu'elle se sente bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Réveillée aux premières lueurs du jour après seulement quelques heures de soleil, Emma reste pensive dans son lit, écoutant les bruits de lui maison, signe qu'elle n'est pas la première à être réveillée. Le bruit des talons dans le couloir lui signale que Régina s'apprête à descendre. Elle hésite à aller la rejoindre pour s'excuser de son attitude fuyante de cette nuit quand elle entend la voix de Robin. Cela la convainc de rester où elle est.

Et ce n'est que bien plus tard, après une douche bienfaitrice, qu'elle se décide à descendre en pensant être seule dans la maison. Malheureusement, Robin est toujours présent, accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine, un café à la main.

Elle le salue poliment puis se sert un café, avant de sortir de la cuisine mais elle est retenue par Robin, qui attrape son bras alors qu'elle passe près de lui. La poigne est ferme et Emma ne peut empêcher son corps de se tendre. Elle se retourne vivement.

 **« - Tu peux prendre ton café dans la cuisine si tu veux, j'aimerais qu'on discute un peu tous les deux. »**

Il ne lâchait pas son bras, et raffermissait sa prise en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Bien que n'en ayant aucune envie, Emma prit tout de même place sur un des tabourets, soucieuse de se montrer malgré tout polie avec son hôte et consciente que sa proposition relevait plus d'un ordre que d'une demande.

 **« - Alors, comment s'est passée cette première journée chez nous ?**

 **\- Bien. Je vous remercie de m'accueillir, je sais que ce n'est pas très naturel d'accueillir des inconnus sous son toit.**

 **\- Pour être honnête, c'est une idée de Régina. Personnellement,** ajoute-t-il sur un ton dédaigneux **, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait t'aider. Mais Régina semble convaincue du contraire et elle a su se montrer vraiment très persuasive,** dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Emma était mal à l'aise, tant par le sous-entendu de Robin que d'apprendre qu'il était réfractaire à la présence. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre mais Robin ne semblait pas vraiment attendre une réponse puisqu'il reprit immédiatement la parole.

« - **Tu sais, Régina a beaucoup souffert de ce qui est arrivé à son père et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'inflige ça une fois de plus. Sa mère est d'ailleurs d'accord avec moi. Donc je préfère être clair avec toi dès le départ. Si ta présence ici ravive des souvenir trop douloureux, je me chargerais moi-même de mettre fin à ce programme de soutien.**

\- **Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivée au père de Régina, et tout comme vous, je n'ai nullement l'intention de la faire souffrir. Mais je pense cependant qu'elle assez grande pour prendre elle-même ses décisions …**

\- **Peut m'importe ce que tu penses Emma** , dit-il en l'interrompant, **tu es ici chez moi et je ferais ce que je juge nécessaire pour Régina. Est-ce clair ?**

\- **Limpide** , répondit-elle froidement. **Donc laissez-moi être clair à mon tour,** dit-elle en se levant, le regardant droit dans les yeux. **Je ne suis pas plus ravie que vous que nous ayons à cohabiter pour quelques mois mais j'ose espérer que vous saurez respecter la décision de Régina. Et,** ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant, **la prochaine fois que vous posez la main sur moi, je vous fais ravaler votre joli sourire. Est-ce clair ? »**

Emma n'attendit pas sa réponse pour quitter la pièce, furieuse.


End file.
